helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Weird Lawrence
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Since you are friends now, Blackglove may tell you the truth this time? Objective Go to the tavern and win the Beauty Contest. Rewards EXP +71 700 Diamond +50 Uniform Vest x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from someone named Melisa titled "A Rational and Elegant" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, after my repeated and sincere remarks... I still haven't found any letter from you from the postbox on the fifth avenue. My mother chastised me for sending servants to get letters too frequently. So that's it - I will not expect your friendship any more. I'm writing to inform you that you will lose a true friend who treats you sincerely. I won't write again. - Determined and ruthless Melisa Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Madam, this was just sent over from the tailor shop. It is said the silk is made by the Lionheart Kingdom's best seamstress who spent three years on that with five different embroidery methods and twenty machines. The fabric comes from the North Pole and glows even in darkness... Eliza: What is it? Maid: It is a piece of cloth. It is said that it took the Lionheart Kingdom's best seamstress three years to finish the embroidery with five different embroidery methods, costing twenty machines. It was made of soft noctilucent material that glowed even in darkness... Eliza: Okay, I understand. Put it away please. Maid: (Madam doesn't seem happy) Madam, did I say something wrong? Eliza: ...Go downstairs. Maid: Are you worried about the Miss? Eliza: (She shoots a sharp glare at the maid) Maid: I... I'm sorry! My apologies! But... The Miss is as elegant and beautiful as you, and incredibly wise. She will surely find a way to turn misfortune on its head. Eliza: Am I too generous with you?! Maid: Ahh, I didn't mean that! What I mean is, I'm sure the Miss will be fine. Please don't worry! I'll... get to work now! Story Chat 2 Civilian Woman: It's you again. You're always dresses like a noble lady, and wandering about here. Are you trying hard to prove yourself rich? You cheat! Magda: Cheat? I'm not a cheat! Civilian Woman: I assume you're here for Blackglovess? Magda: Yes, but... Civilian Woman: Only four types come and visit Blackglovess: cheats, thieves, drunkards and gamblers. So tell me, which one are you? Magda: Uh... Civilian Woman: Ah! I almost forgot, there's one more kind... Magda: One more what? : Story Root 2 : Civilian Woman: There are also those women who adore him. Hmm, you don't look like that you have ever been tricked by Blackglovess. : Magda: No... : Civilian Woman: Well, then just go away! You're not welcome here, unless you're one of the five types! : Magda: (She refers to cheats, gamblers, thieves, drunkards...) I am so determined to press her more with my demeanor! : Ends Story Root 1 Civilian Woman: Humph, why should I tell you that! Magda: Uh... Civilian Woman: Can't say you're any more charming. Apart from a round face, thinner waist? Bigger breasts? What does Blackglovess see... Blackgloves: Aye! What's this noise about? Civilian Woman: You take care of your own romantic relationships! Hmph! Blackgloves: Ah... It's you. Are you coming to have a drink with me? Young Girl's Kiss, isn't it sweet and nice? Magda: Hmm... This... Blackgloves: Or would you like to give me a kiss and wish me good luck with the cards today? Magda: ... I... would rather join you in the gambling. So, what's the bet? Blackgloves: Our bet should be... have you tempted me? Magda: Please.. Please don't tease me Female Gambler: Did you bring the money? Lawrence: ...Yes, but it is the last time! Female Gambler: Okay okay, you're right. I don't have a second chance! Quickly, give it to me! Lawrence: (Takes out the bag of coins) I hope you won't trick me again... Female Gambler: (Grabs it) What are you dawdling for! Bring it out! Lawrence: ... Female Gambler: You're not willing to?! Believe me, I'll go straight to your master! They should be more generous! Lawrence: No. Female Gambler: Oww! You pinched me! Hey, calm down, calm down! Lawrence: You promised me. You can't. Female Gambler: Hahaha, we never keep our promises. Anyway, just bring out the money and I'll do what you say! Lawrence: ... Female Gambler: What is that look for? I am not buying it! If you don't have more money to give me, then get out of the way! Don't block me in my success! Hahaha, I am going to be a big winner today! Blackgloves: What are you looking at? That guy? Magda: Strange... Why did Lawrence give her money? Who is that woman? Blackgloves: A spender at a casino must be a rogue gambler. Magda: Why did Lawrence give her money? It didn't sound like it was his first time... Blackgloves: Ah, I'm very perplexed by this as well. The servant of a noble tangled up with a rogue gambler. The servant must have been caught on the hip. Forget about that. You shouldn't focus your attention on other men. Kitten, would you play a round with me? Our bet is... have I aroused your interest? Magda: Hmm!!! Story Chat 3 Magda: Got played again! Eliza: Lost again? Magda: Mom... Eliza: I told you not to celebrate too early. Did you think that an experienced resident in the slum could be so easily tricked by you? You're too na?ve, Magda. You should try the lesson as well. Magda: (No progress was made today, however... However...) (But I can't help feeling like I was defeated... Why are the people of a slum so alert?) (And Lawrence is very weird...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 5